A Cinderella Story Of Gintama Version
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Hai, Ini adalah cerita drama Cinderella versi gintama. Silahkan dibaca. Bad summary. Review please


**Dicslaimer : **

**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi.**

**A Cinderella Story of Gintama Version © Victoria Amy**

**Rate : untuk jaga-jaga saya kasih rate T aja.**

**Warining : Karena saya adalah author baru di Fandom ini, jadi di cerita ini pasti ada yang namaya gaje , mungkin kepanjangan, absurd, genderbend, ke OOC-an, shonen Ai (yang ini saya nggak berani jamin) kata-kata yang di sensor dan tidak awesome serta kata-kata gaul yang (mungkin) berlebihan, pelaknatan dan penistaan dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, ya review**

* * *

><p>A Cinderella Story of Gintama Version<p>

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di tempat nan jauh di sono (dimana?) hiduplah seorang lelaki eh larat.. seorang perempuan yang bernama Hijikata Toushiro (jangan Tanya kenapa namanya nggak diganti).

Hijikata : STOP, OI Author apa-apaan nih, masa gue di cerita ini jadi cewek!

Author : Ah banyak bacot lu, ok lanjut lagi…

Hijikata adalah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita tapi memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh, yaitu menjadikan MAYONES (sengaja di tekankan bacanya) sebagai toping untuk seluruh makanan dan minuman, baik dari kopi sampai ke kue. Namun dia telah kehilangan salah satu orang tuanya yang dicinta, yaitu ayahnya…

Setelah 2 bulan ibunya menikah lagi, ia langsung ditinggal ibunya yang berangkat ke rahmatullah untuk menyusul ayah kandungnya ke surga (inalillahi wa inna ilaihi rojiun#plak), dan karena itu hidup Hijikata malah semakin menderita, apa lagi dia sekarang tinggal bersama ayah tirinya yang super pervert bernama Isao Kondo dan dua kakak tirinya yang bernama Okita Sougo dan Ayame Sarutobi yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti pembantu (oh tragisnya hidupmu #ditembakpakebazoka).

Sougo : Woi Hijikata, cepat sapu rumah dari depan sampai belakang sekarang!

Ayame : Oi Hijikata, cucu kain sana!

Kondo : Hei Toshhi, cepat rapikan kamarku sekarang!

Hijikata : Hey kalian kira aku ini siapa hah? Seenaknya memerintahin gue!

Sougo : Kalau tidak mau disuruh kerja, nanti aku suruh author untuk mempairingkan lo dengan Danna, iyakan Kondo-san?

Kondo : Betul sekali, aku setu denganmu Sougo

Hijikata : *dengan rasa marah yang ditahan sampai mengeluarkan simpang tiga nyasar berwarna merah di kepalanya* Tch…baiklah, akan ku lakukan apa yang kalian suruh. '_nah puas kalian hah?'_.

Di tempat lain pada siang hari, ada seorang Raja yang bernama Katsura (entah cocok entah ndak jadi raja ni orang) ingin mengadakan acara pesta dansa dengan tujuan mencarikan jodoh untuk Pangeran alias saudara jauhnya yang bernama Gintoki. Ia menyuruh dua pengawalnya yang bernama Shinpachi #authordibunuhotae dan si pabrik anpa Yamazaki pergi kediaman warga di sekitar istana untuk membagikan selembaran sayembara.

Katsura : Hei pengawaaallll!

Yamazaki : SIAP

Shinpachi : SIAP

Katsura : Tolong bagikan selembaran sayembara ini kepada warga sekitar istana

Yamazaki : Hah? Sayonara? Memangnya anda akan pergi ke alam bakha?

Shinpachi : WOI! Bukan itu maksudnya, Sayonara itu maksudnya raja akan pergi ke alam kubur.

Katsura : HEI kalian menginginkan aku cepat mati hah! Dan lagipula yang saya bilang itu SAYEMBARA, bukan sayonara

Yamazaki & Shinpachi : ooo

Dan terjadilah keheeningan di sana…

5 menit…

10 menit…

1 jam…

12 jam…

24 jam…

Readers & Gintoki : WOI lama bener !

Dan akhirnya….

Shinpachi : Sayembara untuk apa?

Katsura : Sayembara untuk mecari jodohmu,

Shinpachi langsung kaget.

Shinpachi : HAH yang benar?

Katsura : Ya nggak lah, sayembara untuk mencari jodoh Pangeran Gintoki begok!

Shinpachi : oh, kirain saya yang akan di cariin jodoh…

Yamazaki : Pangeran mencari jodoh ?

Katsura : Iyeh, nggak kan mungkin elo yang kan dicariin jodoh, cepat laksanakan perintah gue tadi !

Yamazaki : Perintah yang mana?

Katsura : YA TUHAN, UDAH JANGAN BANYAK TANYA LO, CEPAT BAGIKAN SELEMBARAN SAYEMBARA INI KEPADA WARGA DI SEKITAR ISTANA SEKARANG! KALAU LO BANYAK TANYA LAGI, GUE TUTUP SEMUA PABRIK ANPA YANG ADA DI SEKITAR ISTANA!(capslock author jebol) * teriak pake toa sambil marah*

Yamazaki : Ampun bos! Jangan tutup pabrik anpa yang ada di sekitar istana *nangis sambil meluk anpa*

Shinpachi : Baik kami pergi dulu ya, bye-bye * langsung pergi ke kediaman warga di sekitar istana sambil menyeret Yamazaki yang (tentunya) masih menangis sambil meluk-meluk anpa*

Sesamapinya dua pengawal Raja tadi di kediaman warga di sekitar istana, mereka berdua tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengetok pintu rumah penduduk satu-satu untuk memberika selembaran sayembara tadi. Sampailah pada salah satu rumah di sekitar istana…

Tok tok tok *ngetuk pintu rumah*

Yamazaki : Permisi *sambil membungkukkan badan*

Sougo : hm… ada apa, apa anda ingin masuk ke neraka sekarang? *sambil menodongkan bazooka *

Yamazaki : Astaga, orang datang kesini baik-baik malah langsung di semburin kata-kata yang tidak sopan begitu sambil nodongin bazooka! Trus itu bazooka dari mana dapatnya?

Sougo : Oi anpa freak, jangan banyak Tanya lo. Lagi pula ini bazooka gue dapatnya dijalan dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena mimpi ku yang indah tadi ancur gara-gara elo tau! Elo mau nyari ribut sama gue hah?

Yamazaki : ya emang ngapa? Siapa takut (author: ih Yamazaki mau nyari mati #dor)

Shinpachi : STOOPP! Woi! kami kesini nggak cari ribut, kami kesin di utus oleh Raja Katsura untuk memberikan selembaran sayembara.

Sougo : Oh, Raja yang selalu merakit bom dan memelihara bebek alien itu.

Yamazaki : ya begitulah

Sougo : Sayembara apa?

Shinpachi : Sayembara mencari jodoh pangeran Gintoki.

Ayame & Kondo : *tiba-tiba datang* APA? *histeris*

Sougo : *kaget* oi jangan ngagetin orang dari belakang…

Shinpachi : eh ternyata anda memelihara gorilla ya?

Yamazaki : itu gorilla dapat dari mana? Dari hutan amazon? Aku belum pernah melihat gorilla seperti ini sebelumnya…

Ayame : ya begitulah

Sougo : aku nggak tau, mungkin ia, dari hutan amazon….*masang muka datar seperti biasa*

Kondo : hei siapa yang kalian bilang gorilla?

Sougo, Ayame, Yamazaki & Shinpachi : Anda *sambil nunjuk Kondo dengan tampang seakan tak bersalah*

Kondo : *pundung di pinggiran pintu*

Yamazaki : HM… baik, ini dia lembaran sayembaranya… *sambil nyodorin sebuah kertas lembaran sayembara*

Sougo : ya sudah makasih * sambil mengambil kertas lembaran sayembara dan langsung menutup pintu*

Setelah itu dua pengawal Gaje itu langsung menuju ke istana. OK, di kediaman Hijikata…

Sougo : oi Kondo-san…

Author : *tiba-tiba datang* Stop! Harusnya kau memanggilnya Ayah oon

Sougo : terserah guelah mau manggil dia apa, toh mulut mulut gue.

Author : oi oi, tapi…

Sougo : apa, mau melawan? *nodongin bazooka nyasar*

Author : *merinding* A-ah ngak jadi, silahkan dilanjutkan *langsung kabur *

Sougo : Ah, akhirnya pergi juga tu pengacau. *membaca selembran sayembara yang dianggapnya undangan pesta dansa* Oh ia Kondo-san, apa kita akan pergi ke pesta dansa itu ?

Kondou : Ya pastinya..

Ayame : Ah, aku udah nggak sabar pengen melihat wajah pangeran dari dekat.

Hijikata yang sedari tadi mendengar perbincangan mereka tadi dari belakang langsung menghampiri mereka

Hijikata : Apa aku boleh mengikuti pesta dansa itu?

Sougo : oo tidak bisa.

Ayame : Kau tidak diperbolehkan ikut sebelum pekerjaanmu selesai!

Hijikata : apa? Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku…

Kondo : Terus, kenapa dapur masih kotor?

Hijikata : Hah udah kok

Kondo : Bohong. Udeh jangan banyak alasan lu, cepat beresin dapur sekarang, kami akan siap- siap untuk ke pesta sekarang

Hijikata : ugh, baiklah…

Dengan terpaksa, Hijikata harus membersihkan dapur sialan yang membuatnya tidak dapat ikut ke pesta. Setelah beberapa lama berdandan, akhirnya Ayah dan kedua kakaknya pergi ke pesta dansa meninggalkan Hijikata yang sedang menangis di dapur sendirian. Yah gimana tidak dia menangis, toh setelah membereskan dapur (yang sebenarnya udah bersih dari tadi) ternyata ia tidak di izinkan pula oleh kedua kakak dan Ayah tirinya untuk pergi ke pesta dansa itu .

Saat Hijikata tengah menangis terisak-isak, tiba-tiba munculah cahaya dari pintu dapur. Hijikata yang lagi menangis tadi langsung menoleh ke arah cahaya itu. Setelah dilihat lagi, ternyata ada seseorang dibalik cahaya yang muncut tadi. Dan setelah di chek baik-baik, ternyata seseorang itu adalah Ibu peri yang cantik bernama Kagura.

Kagura : kamu kenapa Hijikata-chan, kenapa kamu menangis aru?

Hijikata : eh, lo kok tau nama gue. Ah, kau pasti dukun ya?

Kagura : enak aja lo bilang gue dukun, gue ini adalah ibu peri aru!

Hijikata : tapi kenapa tampangnya kayak anak kecil…

Kagura : AH! Susah bicara dengan ni mayora! Author, langsung to the point ya!

Author : terserah

Kagura : OK, sekarang cepat jawab pertanyaan gue tadi aru? Kenapa kau menangis aru?

Hijikata : Eto, aku ingin pergi ke pesta dansa pangeran, tapi Ayah dan Kakak tiriku tidak mengizinkanku ikut ke pesta itu.

Kagura : *ngangguk-ngangguk* baiklah, sepertinya aku bisa membantumu

Hijikata : Hah benarkah, bagaimana caranya?

Kagura : Ada aja, Bodyguard!

Tiba-tiba, muncut dua orang bodyguard yang membawa labu dan sandal jepit. Hijikata yang melihatnya langsung diam dua bodyguard itu meletakkan labu dan sandal jepit tadi di luar,Ibu peri kagura membaca mantra yang berbunyi " Bim salabim abra kadabra $%#67^%$#!#$%^&0*# *peep*peeep*peeeeppp*(sengaja disensor)". Setelah ibu peri membaca mantra yang terbilang agak gaje, tiba–tiba labu tadi berubah menjadi sebuah mobil limocin berwarna putih dan sandal jepit tadi langsung berubah menjadi sepatu pansus warna biru ber hack tinggi. Hijikata langsung terpana melihatnya, akhirya dia bisa pergi ke pesta dansa.

Hijikata : wah! Terima kasih banyak Ibu peri! Akirnya aku bias pergi ke pesta dansa itu

Kagura : eits, tunggu dulu,

Hijikata : ada apa?

Kagura: Bajunya lupa ku ubah..

Hijikata : ya udah ubah aja langsung bajuku…

Kagura :Uh, baiklah aru

Kagura akhirnya membaca mantra yang tadi lagi sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Hijikata. Seketika itu juga baju Hijikata yang tadinya seperti baju pembantu yang nggak digaji selama lima tahun #lebay, langsung berubah menjadi gaun pesta dansa yang sangat awesome.

Hijikata : Nah, sudah selesai kan? sekarang aku pergi du...

Kagura : *motong ucapan Hijikata* tunggu dulu...

Hijikata : Apa lagi sekarang? Lo mau bikin cerita ini makin panjang?

Kagura : Ya nggaklah!. Aku cuma mau bilang, efek sihirku tadi hanya bisa bertahan sampan jam 12 malam.

Hijikata : terus apa masalahnya?

Kagura : Ah, nggak ada masalah kok. Karena sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Jadi tunggu apa lagi! cepat pergi ke Istana sekarang daripada aku muntahin limocinnya!

Hijikata : EH! yaya! aku akan pergi sekarang *lari dari kagura dan langsung masuk ke dalam limocin dan langsung pergi*

Kagura : Semoga selamat dalam perjalanan ya aru!

Di sebuah istana yang super megah di dekat daerah tempat tinggalnya si Hijikata, tampaklah seorang pangeran yang 'KATANYA' tampan, memiliki rambut yang super langka di dunia nyata yaitu rambut berwarna silver, dan memiliki mata yang kayak ikan mati bernama Sakata Gintoki, sedang berdiri dengan sang raja (ya pasti anda tau nama si raja) yang sedang bersama bebek aneh bernama Elizabeth dan dua sohibnya yang bernama Sakamoto dan Takasugi. Yah mereka sedang mengamati pesta dansa yang menurut Takasugi membosankan.

Gintoki : Haaah~... kapan aku bisa menemukan jodohku ya~

Katsura : Sabar-sabar...

Takasugi : Hah, jodoh itu nggak kan kemana-mana Gintoki

Gintoki :Ia bagimu yang udah dapet jodoh.

Sakamoto : hah yang sabar aja

Dan dengan pasrahnya, Gintoki hanya bisa melihat banyak pasangan yang sedang menari di istana.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil limocin yang ditumpangi Hijikata tadi sampai ke istana. Hijikata langsung masuk ke kerajaan itu. Hijikata bisa melihat banyak orang yang memakai kostum yang (tidak) awesome disana, termasuk melihat ayah tirinya si Kondo yang lagi ngikutin kakak pengawal raja yang bernama Otae, dan Sougo yang sedang minum air dan berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang bernama Kamui.

Sakamoto yang enah sejak kapan mengikuti jejak Gintoki melihat ke arah pintu masuk, dia langsung kaget setengah idup saat melihat Hijikata.

Sakamoto : Hei Gintoki, coba kau lihat itu di dekat pintu masuk

Gintoki : hah *mandang ke pintu masuk* Wow, so beautiful

Takasugi : Oi Gintoki aku rasa itu cewek cocok deh denganmu...

Katsura : Betul...

Sakamoto : Aku setuju dengan mereka berdua! cepat deketin tu cewek sekarang!

Gintoki : Uh... baiklah.

Gintoki berjalan mendekati Hijikata. Beberapa cewek (termasuk Ayame) yang ada disana melihat kearah Gintoki dengan tatapan berharap agar Pangeran Gintoki amengajak mereka berdanda. Tapi si Gintoki kayaknya tidak menghiraukan tatapan mereka. Setelah sampai di depan Hijikata yang sedang bengong sendiri.

Gintoki : Hey, ada yang bisa ku bantu...

Hijikata : Oh tidak, makasih. Rambut lo kok aneh banget ya? warnanya seperti orang yang umurnya di atas tujuh puluh tahun.

Gintoki : _'ni orang bicaranya nggak sopan banget sih' _Hey bisakah kau membedakan warna rambut silver dengan putih? Dan emangnya ada masalah dengan warna rambutku hah? Satu lagi, umurku ini masih dua puluh tahun, jangan samakan aku dengan orang tua

Hijikata : Uh maaf , aku kan cuma nanya, terus tu rambut memang keriting asli?

Author : Stop! Lo jangan banyak tanyalah! Lanjut Gin, jangan jawab pertanyaan terakhirnya!

Gintoki : OK! Oh ya, aku lupa, siapa namamu?

Hijikata : Wah nggak bisa ku sebutin, kata si Author aku nggak boleh memperkenalkan diriku.

Gintoki : WHAT! AUTHOR SIALAN NGAPAIN SIH LO NGACOIN KESEMPATAN ORANG TERUS!

Author : HAH! Banyak bacot lo, ikutin aja alur ceritanya!

Hijikata : hah… yasudah siapa namamu?

Gintoki: Oh aku adalah pangeran Gintoki…salam kenal * sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Hijikata*

Hijikata : *ngambil setangkai mawar yang diberikan Gintoki*Makasih pangeran.

Gintoki : Maukah kamu bertarung denganku?

Hijikata : Oh pastinya! Ayo siapa takut!

Author : STOP! Woi Gin, lo harusnya ngajak dia dansa!, oh lu mau kontraknya gue batalin ya!, berarti susu stroberynya nggak jadi dong, Hihi!

Gintoki : hah! Jangan- jangan , jangan batalin dong author, PLEASE! *sembah sujud*

Author ; Dan kau *nunjuk Hijikata* sempat lo nggak ngikutin alur ceritanya, gue bakar semua pabrik mayones yang ada di seluruh kawasan istana!

Hijikata : j..jangan dong author! Jangan!

Author : yaudah cepat ulangi lagi Gin!

Gintoki : B..baiklah author, tapi lo minggat dari sini

Author Ie ie *kabur ke tempat Takasugi*

Gintoki : Ugh dasar Author pengacau. Ok walau aku nggak tau namamu, tapi sudikah engkau berdansa denganku wahai malaikatku? *memegang tangan Hijikata* (author : Ciaelah, Gin pandai bener lo ngegombal #plak)

Hijikata : *ngangguk pertanda mengiyakan*

Akhirnya Hijikata dan Gintoki menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berdansa dengan gerakan-gerakan yang sangat (tidak) anggun. Banyak orang terutama para cewek yang melihat mereka berdansa merasa iri dengan Hijikata karena nggak bisa berdansa dengan pangeran. Termasuk Sougo dan Kondo.

Sougo : Sepertinya aku pernah lihat orang ini deh.

Kondo : Sougo, Ayame kenapa bukan kalian aja yang berdansa dengan pangeran!

Ayame : Woi, aku pengen banget berdansa dengan pangeran tapi ntu pangeran yang ngajak cewek itu berdansa dengannya!

Sougo : Kondo-san, aku ini nggak tertarik dengan yang namanya YAOI-an tau.

Sementara itu, Author dan ibu peri Kagura yang entah sejak kapan berada disana yang ternyata adalah seorang fujoshi, sedang memotret adengan dansa GinHiji dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, menurut Kagura adegan mereka adalah adegan Yaoi (walau genderbend) live action walau nggak nyampe ke "itu"(anda tau maksud saya apa) karena belum berganti rate. Ok, lupakan kata-kata yang di atas.

Waktu pun terus berlalu, tanpa terasa sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam dengan arti kata sekarang sudah tengah malam. "Ring ding dong ring ding dong ring ding dong" terdengarlah bunyi jam gede yang ada di dalam istana. Hijikata yang melihat kearah jam langsung kaget setengah idup, spontan saja dia lari menjauhi pangeran Gintoki

Hijikata : Maaf pangeran, aku harus pergi sekarang !

Gintoki :Hei tunggu! Tapi pestanya belum selesai lho!

Hijikata : Maaf aku buru-buru

Gintoki : Tapi… Hei tunggu…! Aku mau…. Hei Hati-ha-* bungkam gara-gara mendengar suara jeritan cewek*..ti, hah dasar, padahal aku mau bilang kalau tangga nomor 6 itu licin lho.

Hijikata langsung bangun plus berlari walau sebenarnya badan dan kakinya masih sakit karena kepeleset dan jatuh dari anak tangga nomor 6. Sempat dia menyadari bahwa sepatunya lepas sebelah, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berlari. Belum satu menit berlari bajunya langsung berubah seperti biasa dan limocin yang ia tumpangi tadi langsung berubah menjadi labu dan menghilang.

Hijikata : Tch… sial banget sih nasib gue di cerita ini!

Author : sudah takdir kale!

Dengan terpaksa Hijikata harus berlari sambil menanggalin sepatu yang hanya sebelah saja ia pakai alias Hijikata harus berlali tanpa sepatu alias cakar ayam untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ok back to pangeran ikan mati #ditabokreaders, oh maaf maksudnya Pangeran Gintoki.

Gintoki : YA TUHAN *mandang ke langit* kenapa dia harus berlari menjauhi ku…

Katsura : Masih mending lari, dari pada ngesot *asal jawab*

Gintoki : asbut lo Zura, cepat panggil pengawal untuk mencari perempuan itu sampai dapat! Kalo nggak, gue akan mogok makan, mogok mandi, mogok minum susu strobery, mogok gosok gigi, mogok…

Katsura : PENGAWAL CEPAT CARI PEREMPUAN ITU SAMPAI DAPAT! DARI PADA ISTANA JADI BAU GARA-GARA GINTOKI MOGOK MANDI DAN GOSOK GIGI!

Shinpachi : Siap! Tapi gimana cara nyarinya?

Gintoki : Aku tau, tadi pagi, aku menemukan sepatu ini di tangga nomor 6, dan aku yakin ini sepatu punya dia.

Yamazaki : Yaudah tunggu apa lagi, ayo sekarang kita cari pangeran.

Gintoki : Ayo!

To the poin, langsung saja rencara percarian oleh Gintoki terasa, pagi pun datang membawa matahari muncul tanpa di undang. Di rumah atau lebih tepat dikamarnya, Hijikata terus menerus memandangi sepatu berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya. Pertanda bahwa yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi, karena hanya sepatu itu yang nggak hilang tadi malam. Tapi, mendengar keluarga tirinya memanggil, Hijikata terpaksa pergi keluar meninggalkan dunia khayalannya dan kembali bekerja.

Ayame : Lo tu dipanggil lama banget, cepat setrika baju gue sekarang

Hijikata : Ia-ia *langsung mengambil baju dan menyetrianya*

Ayame : Huh! yang tadi malam nyebelin, kenapa nggak aku aja sih yang diajak dansa dengan pangeran, kenapa harus cewek itu!

Sougo : Hah, pasrahin aja deh, sebenarnya kalau aku bawa bazooka tadi malam pasti aku akan menembak cewek itu sampai mati

Kondo : kamu sadis sekali Sougo.

Ayame : aku setuju dengan penda…

***** : *ngedor-gedor pintu*HALOO! OI ADA ORANG DIRUMAH! MORNING! OHAYO! KALAU ADA NYAUT DONG!

Sougo: Woi siapa tuh yang gedor-gedor plus teriak pagi-pagi !

Kondo : Toshi, cepat buka pintu sana!

Hijikata : ie-ie

Belum 10 detik Hijikata melangka, pintu depan rumah langsung di dobrak paksa oleh orang yang manggil tadi alias Pangeran Gintoki.

Gintoki : Hah lama bener sih buka pintunya!

Hijikata : Eh, pangeran

Sougo : Oi pangeran bisa nggak lebih sopan dikit masuk ke rumah orang, lagi pula ngapa nggak keliling- keliling dulu ke rumah lain?

Gintoki : Kata si Author langsung aja ke rumah ini

Ayame : Dasar author sarap!

Gintoki : OK to the point *ngeluarin sepatu berwarna biru* Ini punya siapa?

Ayame : Aku!

Kondo : Aku!

Gintoki : Ah kalau gorilla yang pakai pasti nggak kan muat.

Shinpachi : Gini aja, coba cocokkan dengan kaki mereka, mana tau ada yang muat

Gintoki : hah ya udah. Coba dari kamu *Nunjuk Sougo*

Sougo : Hah Baiklah

Dimulai dari Sougo yang pertama nyoba. Oh, pada saat dicoba, ternyata sepatunya kelapangan. Setelah Sougo, Ayame yang nyoba, tapi malah kesempitan. Tiba giliran Kondo, ooo ini pastinya nggak kan muat.

Gintoki : hah, nggak ada yang muat *mandang kearah Hijikata* Hey, coba kamu yang pakai.

Hijikata : baiklah.

Dan tiba giliran Hijikata. Wah ternyata muat, dan seketika itu pakaian Hijikata langsung berubah menjadi pakaian yang dikenakannya saat di pesta tadi malam. Ayah dan kedua kakaknya langsung kaget setengah mati melihat Hijikata.

Kondo& Ayame : HIJIKATA!

Ginotki : Nah, jadi namau Hijikata ya, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan tinggal bersamaku di Istana? *memegang tangan Hijikata dengan gaya yang sok romantic (author : Hoekk)*

Hijikata : Ia, aku mau pangeran, dengan senang hati aku bersedia.

Ayame & Kondo : Hijikata, aku ikut!

Gintoki : Nggak bisa!

Sougo : Hah *menyium bau yang aneh* hei, sepertinya ada bau gosong nih.

Hijikata : Eh ia, baju Ayame…

Gintoki : Udah nggak usah dipikiri *menggendong Hijikata dengan gaya ala bride style dan langsung pergi ke istana(author: paling nyampe ke istana pasti langsung masuk ke kamat tuh)*

Ayame : OH NO! bajuku!

Kondo : UA! Kebakaran *langsung pergi ke wc*

Sougo : *nyiram baju yang gosong tadi pake air yang entah darimana dia dapat*

Yamazaki& Shinpachi : *melongo*

Author : Hah, kayaknya ancur ceritanya

Dan dengan demikian, Hijikata hidup berbahagia dengan Pangeran Gintoki di istana selamanya, layaknya seorang Cinderella yang tinggal bersama pangeran di istana selamamya.

The End

* * *

><p>Hah, akhirnya selesai juga ni fic. Hai Minna-san, salam kenal. Saya adalah Author baru di Fandom ini!. Bagaimana ceritanya, apa kepanjangan kah (pastinya), apa ada typo kah, absurd kah, atau gimana?. Jadi mohon review nya ya! Ingat REVIEW, tapi jangan terlalu pedes Ok!.<p> 


End file.
